Tomb raider Lara in trouble
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Lara is a survivor that was born and stay alive but what if she has a dark future showing she never leave the island but end up captured by the enemy and what dark future was instored for her now
1. Chapter 1

**Slave of Powell**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lara captured**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Tomb Raider 2013 game this is the first time I made a M rated story showing Lara returns from the island thought it was over or was she wrong as someone else was aftering her hope you enjoy this story of the slave of Powell Warning nudity and rape**

It's been a week since after Lara's events of the island as she's returning home "I've faced such a threat now we're out of that island. " as she looks at the sea when she's on the boat just then she sees the city as the boat makes it to shore as soon it did that Lara was out of the boat. "I'm home. " as she's walking out of the street to reach a taxi as she's waiting someone or something was watching her in the bush Lara turns around at first but saw nothing seems who ever it was it's gone now as she sees the taxi and takes a ride just as its continuing driving Lara reach her stop and start walking out of the taxi

"I ccan't wait to head inside. " said Lara as she's heading towards her place as she hears someone "hello who's there?" Questioned Lara as she sees nothing she then hid inside and decide to sleep wiyh her clothes she still wearing from the island as lara was putting her weapons and equipment away she had from the nightmare she been through"i'm glad that's over."as soon she turned around a figure came and try to capture her "get off you bastard! " she tried to fight back but that man has her hands tied and knocked her unconscious as the figure was picking her up and bring her

There was a house in the middle of nowhere as Lara was starting to wake up

"Where am I? " said Lara as she sees herself in the room "what is this place?" She questioned as she hears a door opened as a man appeared wearing a suit , brown hair as he walks in "ah welcome Lara croft. " said the man spoke to her as he's walking in

"Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Manfred Powell I've heard so much about you Lara how you survive the island. " as he's getting close to her

"Was it you who kidnapped me." As Manfred nodded to her as he has a evil grin as he's walking towards her "perhaps then he then has something behind her "yes I was the one who kidnapped you my dear." As Lara noticed something wasn't right as he revealed a knife

"What are you doing with the knife?" As he pinned her down Manfred used the knife

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Lara now learns what he's going to do

"No please don't! "Screamed Lara as Manfred used the knife and start cutting her blue top close to the middle as he cuts it to the line and he pulled it off showing her white bra "please no!" She begged as Manfred started her bra and cut it as he removed it showing her beasts bouncing as Lara covers them "nice breasts babel. " as he cut her pants and ripped them off then starts at her panties as he yank them off as she's completely naked "no why you do this. " she yelled in tears

"I'm just getting started. "Said Manfred as he strip himself naked as Lara saw what he's going to do "no I won't. " but Manfred was coming closer as he placed his penis to her mouth as he's start bopping her as she's been bopping by Manfred

"You love it don't you. " said Manfred as he's bopping faster in her mouth Lara was in the nightmare as he's gonna puke but was starting to like it

Mphhh! " the bopping continue just then Manfred fires as she still not giving up

"I'll never be yours. "

"You will. "As he turns her around as he sees her ass as he grabs a whole of her "wait no!" Too late as he jab his penis inside her as he's smashing her "Ahhhhh!"screamed Lara as he keeps smashing her ass Lara was helpless as he's smashing her he keeps smashing her so much

"Please oooh stoop! " she was screaming and moaning at the same time as Manfred keeps on smashing Harder, faster and Deeper just then his seed was been filled in her Ass Lara was laying on the floor as she still ain't giving in to him "try everything you can Powell I'm not giving in to you. " she told him

"Well then a strong spirit you have perhaps I'll try more harder! " Manfred then goes for her breasts as he's squeezing them "no not oooooh that!" She screamed and moan once more as he held her and starts sucking on her breasts as she's screaming so much as he's continuing sucking her like a child

"Please stop!" She begged more but Manfred was enjoying this as he's start sucking the other made her scream more as he's sucking and squeezing them so hard till he succeed as soon he was done Lara have kicked him in the stomach as she's going to run but Manfred chased after her and caught her trying to escaped "let me go you pervert. " she yelled at Manfred as he's showing a evil smile once again

"Now I'll get to the grand finale. " as he pinned her to the floor as Lara knew what he's going to do next to her

"No not that anything but that.!" She try to beg mercy to him but Manfred ignore it

"I'll going to enjoy this. " as he starts pumping inside Lara as she's screaming "Aaaaah!" She screamed as he's pumping her up as Lara is being raped by the man who captured her as he's pumping so fast she's starting to moan "please oooh no mmmmmore! " she begged and moan at the same time he went faster, harder and deeper in her womanhood Manfred was enjoying it so much "you're my kind of girl! " he said as he's continuing pumping as soon he have filled her right up and finished Lara she has finally gave in to him

"Oh, Manfred your so good when you fucked me. " Manfred have done it he actually made Lara his by fucking and raping her she's now in his control

"Lara for now you are my sex slave and you do anything I want and you're my property and you will never wear any clothes you're going to stay like this forever. "Manfred told her as Lara nodded "yes master I'm forever your sex slave and will do anything you want." Lara told him

"In that case entertainment please my slave. " Lara did as he said as she's start dancing for him as he's enjoying staring at her so much Lara teased him with her body as Manfred couldn't take it anymore "slave I'm going to ask you to have sex with me. " as Lara listened to him "yes master! " as Manfred walks to her as he's pushing her to the floor and gives her a blowjob this time Lara was doing the bopping as Manfred was moaning "oh, yes my dear I have finally made you mine!" He moaned as she continued bopping him as she went more faster as he was "yes yes yes!" He shouted as she's more faster as she swallowed the cum inside her

"My ass is yours. " as she turns around and let Manfred start smashing her as Lara was enjoying it "yes master more more more!" She wanted him to do more as Manfred went more harder as she's screaming of excitement as he's using his hands to start squeezing her breasts as she's more moaning "please don't stop master!" She told him as soon he cummed her once again she's was enjoying this "that's so good master!" She told him as Manfred laughed "yes it is my dear and now that I have you in my power. " Manfred told her

"Yes I'm your sex slave for life master." She's heading to the bed as she's swaying her hips which made him go for one more

"You're not going anywhere without more pumping. " as Lara listened as Manfred was going for the grand finale once again as he's pumping her up "yes, yes yes master more I want more please don't stop! "Lara was enjoying it so much as Manfred was pumping her harder

"You love don't you my slave. " said Manfred as he's pumping her so harder, deeper and faster

"Yes i love it master I'm yours so is my womanhood. " she admitted it to him as he's continuing pumping her and never stop as he's been going like that hours as he cummed her

"Master that's amazing! " she told him

"Yes now get some sleep my slave you'll continue more in the morning. " he told her as she nodded and starts falling asleep Manfred he went to his master bedroom and starts falling asleep but one thing he didn't torn was her white bra and panties as he's sniffing her panties

"Love her scent." As he puts it in his closet and falls asleep

 **That's it for chapter 1 of Tomb Raider Lara in trouble hope you enjoyed it hope you still remember a announcement from the flaming aura I put down yesterday about there's going to be three new stories two crossovers and other is a M rated story 1 is a pokemonXTomb Raider shows AshXLara the 2013 version, second is Tomb RaiderXDragonballz showing M rated of Lara croft end up in the new universe and last is my M rated Tomb Raider story called Tomb Raider Lara in trouble shows Lara croft (2013) gets captured and everyone's favorite part I'm not showing if you wanted Lara croft naked in Tomb raider Lara in trouble send your reviews and ideas from the game including you want ideas for AshXLara called Ash's adventure found Lara it's starting right at the island like the game if you wanted those ideas including a adventure and romance between Ash Ketchum and Lara croft (2013 version) I called it survivorshipping send your reviews now p.s. If you want a second chapter where Vladimir rapes Lara and any villain in the 2013 game send your reviews too**

 **Review**

 **Review**


	2. lara failed

**tomb raider Lara in trouble**

 **Chapter 2**

 **captured alive**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Tomb Raider 2013 game this is the first time I made a M rated story showing Lara returns from the island thought it was over or was she wrong as someone else was aftering her hope you enjoy this story of what happens if Lara didn't shot Vladimir and I want to thank zenotai123 for helping me Warning nudity and rape**

In the island where Vladimir was dragging Lara to the camp as she sees the crew who survived were captured just as Vladimir was sniffing at her then hits her to the ground "Don't you fucking move" he told her just as the crew member was going to run but was shot then heard the explosion as they got away Lara sees them chasing them as she was making her escape amidst the confusion and sneaks through the camp, but is finally found by Vladimir. He grabs her and sexually harasses her, but Lara bites his ear and knees him in the groin. Her hands come free and a struggle ensues, after which Lara manages to steal his gun Lara was struggling to push the gun towards the guy and when she did she pulled the trigger but nothing happened

"What"

"I had a feeling you'd try something like that so I empty the ammo and popped the chamber"

"no get off" she was struggling trying to get him off but couldn't

"I take back my gun" he grabbed his gun

"what are you going to do to me"

He smirked

"I could kill you right now but I got something better in mind"

She looked scared at the tone in his voice

"what you mean you got something better in mind"

he still has that smirk

"you'll soon see"

He gets up and pulls Lara to feet roughly and drag her with him

"We're going going this way"

"What are you going to do to me"

he didn't answer as he still drags her Lara couldn't see where he's going

"Let go"

he ignored her as he still drag Lara "I said let go"

"No can do"

She shredded some tears as she continue to free herself as she continue to free herself till

"not so fast" he knocked her unconscious

he continue dragging her He dragged Lara's unconscious body until he made it to cabin and open the door

He then dragged her over and dropped her on a bed

"You girl have proven to be a hell load of trouble" Vladimir said as Lara was waking up from her unconscious and saw herself on the bed in the cabin

"where did you take me" Lara sees herself at the cabin and looks at Vladimir

"like I said you proven to be a hell load of trouble" as he locks the door "Why are you locking the door" Lara was confused

"Ha your a smart girl figure it out" Vladimir told her She thought about for a minute, he didn't kill so that means, oh no anything but that "oh yes you are a smart girl after all" Vladimir was smirking more "I know what you're going to do " Lara shouted he looks at her for about 8 minutes then he smiled "now be a good girl and strip down" Vladimir wants her to take her clothes off "Please I beg you anything but that" She begged to him but to no prevail

"sorry but no's not an option strip down now" Vladimir said to her she wanted to beg more but he has his gun next time loaded

"strip down or I'll force you by kill you" Vladimir has his gun pointing at her head "ok I'll do it but please don't shoot" Lara told him she'll do it "That's a good girl"  
Vladimir was watching Lara was shredding more tears as she started taking off her clothes and within a few moments she was left in her bra and panties while covering her chest

He was a little annoyed that she was covering herself

"you're not done yet" Vladimir said to her

"no please not my bra and panties Lara still shredded in tears bot wanting to remove her white bra and panties he still has his gun pointing at her annoyed

"take them off" he shouted

"Ok fine" Lara then removed her white bra as he smirked

"That's what i want to see" Vladimir looks at her Lara toss her white bra to her clothes then she starts with her white panties "oh, yes that's right" he was enjoying it as she pulls them down showing her completely naked "toss over your clothes to me"She did as he said and threw her clothes over to him as she was still trying to cover her breasts and now her lower part

"Hey no covering yourself, i want to see some skin" he threatened her

Lara had no choice but to listen as he still had the gun pointed at her so she uncovered herself as her got a full view of her body She have also watched him picking up her clothes as he picked up her white bra and smells it because of her breasts

"hey what are you going to do with my clothes" Lara asked Vladimir

she stares at him as he was done sniffing her white panties as he walks towards the fireplace he has in the cabin "Just putting them somewhere they won't get in the way "said Vladimir as He put Lara's clothes on top on the fireplace and look at Lara's body and whistle at it

"Wow you've got an impression body girl" as he looks at her beauty "please don't do this I beg of you please" she asked him but she saw him walking closer to her then she was more scared of him

"now we begin with your impression body" He began to look over her body from top to bottom

"How about we start here" Vladimir grabbed her Lara gasped as he grabbed her breast with his hands Lara shredded in more tears as his hands were grabbing her breast

"stop please let me go" she pleaded Lara gasped more as he ignored her pleased "No can do girl I'm enjoying this" Lara was completely crying by now, she was going to be raped and was powerless to stop it "Please stop I beg you please" she pleaded more for him to stop "no this I can enjoy" Vladimir said as he then was beginning to suck on them Lara cried more of feeling his mouth on her breast

"stop that's hurting me please" she felt him sucking her He once again ignored her pleas as he squeezed her other breast with has hand making cry out in pain He took his mouth off of her breast for a moment to answer

"No can do I'm in control now" he starts another breast then was sucking Lara is in tears more but felt him sucking in pain of tears

"no please just stop I beg of you" she tried but Vladimir still ignored her he have been sucking and grabbing her breasts "Not gonna girl" He then pinched her tits with his fingers as she gasped in pain

"No please stop" Lara screamed "you are mine" He keeps pinching as Lara keeps feeling pain "no stop" He then starts pinches Lara's other tits and she once again cried out in pain "Too bad I'm not gonna stop" Lara was still crying for about to be deflowered against her will "noo stop just stop" Lara couldn't struggle or escape as he has her in his control as he was pinching her

"now what's next" Vladimir as He brought his hand down to her lower part and started to rub

"No please not there" Lara begged

He pinched her cunt and she gasped in pain "you're so soft" he keeps pinching her as the pain was worse for her

"get off" she shouted in tears "No" Vladimir was pinching her cunt like crazy She closed her legs but he forced them back apart

"I say again I'm in control girl" he started pinching more as he gasped in tear

"stop it no more" she tried to tell him

"you said no i said yes" Vladimir had a better solution He then stuck a finger in her hole and she gasped

"Oh your getting a little wet aren't you"

"What no" she lied "oh yes you are" he then went deep in her as she was crying "stop I can't stand this" Lara was more scared He was still pushing in and out

"Come on If i in joying this you might as well too" Vladimir added in another finger and she gasp "no I won't give in" she was still crying as she felt his fingers pushing in and out

"here it comes" He went a little farther in and she snapped

"I can't take it anymore" Lara let the flood gates open she was crying and breathing

"now what's next" he starts pulling down his pants as Lara sees what he's going to do "Oh god help me" She sees the huge bulge in his underwear when his pants goes down "See how hard you got me" Vladimir stares at Lara "no not that please" She sees him pull his underwear down then grabbed her "do your job" Knowing she had no choice she grabbed his manhood "Good girl" Lara Started stoking him off "ah yes good" she keeps going faster on his manhood "i'm enjoying it" He put his hands on her head as she was sucking

"Damn girl your amazing at this" He was getting closer as she sucked

"mmph" Lara can't say anything as she was sucking

"here it comes" With his hands holding her she couldn't force herself out his manhood

She felt his seed flooded her mouth and their was a lot of it

"Whoa that felt good" Vladimir enjoyed it she was coughing and crying at the floor

"that is gross" Lara said but he's not done with her yet as she sees him behind "No please don't" Lara was grabbed by Vladimir "No can do I've been waiting for this part" He points his manhood at her opening and thrusts in breaking her cunt "ah stop it hurts" she was crying and screaming as e was thrusting "yes you are good" He was going deeper now and when he did she let out a small moan and he heard it

"Was that a moan i heard are you finally enjoying this" Vladimir heard

"N-No" she lied again

"yes you just did" he just get deeper and thrusts more as she tried to hold it

"no" she shouted never going to let it out "Come on girl let it all out" He thrusts harder and she lets out a bigger moan

"See good girl" he thrust more as she was moan and crying

"oh yes here it comes" he said

"no" He released his seed into her womb and she cried from the amount

"Their's too much" Lara told him as He pulls out of her to see his seed pouring out of her hole Lara then knew he still coming

"no don't no more" she shouted he then turns her around then stares at one spot "Well girl there's one last hole to try" When she heard that she knew what hole he was talking about and closed her legs once again "No it wouldn't even fit" she was relieved that she's saved

"but not your nice Ass" Lara heard what he's going to do as she was struggling "No please" He didn't listen as he forced his manhood into her A** and thrusted in and out Lara screamed as she felt her insides being stretched out by his manhood "come you did before now moan" he was thrusting more in her as she screams from his manhood going deep

"no oh" Lara was moaning when he thrusting and slapping her ass "Oh was that another moan i heard just admit your enjoying girl" Vladimir was thrusting her more

"N-No" She didn't want to say but on the inside she was somewhat enjoying the feeling he keeps thrust her as he filled his seed in her Ass

"gross" Lara felt his seed in her Lara was grabbed and he has his manhood next to her breasts squeezing together with his manhood "Hope you don't mind but I'm gonna get in a breast job"

He puts his manhood in between her breasts and starts rubbing in between Lara moan again "yes moan I like it" Vladimir was thrusting she try to be strong as he was rubbing her breasts

"ah no I oh won't be..." She was trying her best not to give in but was failing

"Come on say you enjoy it" Lara was close to giving in as his seed have spread on her face and breasts he then starts rubbing his manhood on her breasts

"ah oh no stoop" Lara was feeling it but still crying "Come on just say your enjoying it and we're continue" She couldn't take it anymore "Fine yes i'm enjoying this" Lara gives in as he was done with her body covered by his seed

"I love it" Vladimir said as Lara looks at him

"what about my clothes" she said as Vladimir looks at her "Hey no rush you said you were enjoying it right so how's bout a second round" Vladimir wanted the second round on her as she had no choice

"Fine" as Lara watches him walking towards her

"Good this time your on top" she was on top of him as his manhood was in her "i'm going to enjoy this" Vladimir said she then starts bouncing up and down She was moaning as she did this "That the way to do it girl" He grabbed her butt while she bounced "ah oh yes' Lara was bouncing faster as his manhood was deep "I'm gonna" she feels it coming

"Let it all out girl" as She moan as she came on his manhood

"See didn't that feel good" Vladimir felt her "Ah" Lara then looks at him "my Clothes" Lara asked as he walks over to them but throws them in the fire Lara had look of disbelief when she saw him do that He noticed her expression "Anything you want to say" Vladimir looked at her "yes why you burn my clothes" she asked him that as he looks at her

"why you do that" she yelled

"Because i can" Lara looked pissed at the response

"That's not an answer i was looking for" Lara wanted to know why he threw her clothes at the fire "you don't need them I like you this way" Lara was more pissed of what he wanted "there's no way I'm being naked for my life" Lara refused it "Why are you complaining, this is my cabin no one else is allowed in here expect me so no one will see you" Lara was quiet at that she was glad no one else would see her nude but still pissed that she had no clothes left

"At least give me something to wear" she waited for his answer

"no" he tied her up as he's heading out

"you are staying here and I locking this door so right now you will stay like this" Lara couldn't say anything to him as he shut the door She tried to until her herself but couldn't

"Oh what am I going to do" she then notice something sharp was his knife as she cuts herself free

"now I have to leave" she opens the window and was outside She was feeling cold after he burns her clothes

"I really hope he doesn't find me" She then heard some voices near by and hid in a bush "who was that" she peeked over at the bush and saw two men

"man we have heard that Father Matthias found the vessel" the man said

"Well finally took him long enough, so what's the vessel name" said the second

"I think the vessel is Sam i think" the first said the name

Lara froze, whatever this vessel was they were talking it was Sam "Sam no it can't be" she said in her mind

"hey any chance what happen to that girl" the first was talking about Lara "I don't know i think she got away but we got to find her" the second told him "Yea or Father Matthias isn't gonna be happy" They then heard another soldier to come and help with something

Lara stay still so she won't get caught by them or she be more trouble "Oh no" Lara jumps out of the bush and starts running "There's the outsider get her" they start chasing her as she was running "I must loose them" Lara was running till she looked She saw a river in front of her blocking her path

"Stop right there" She looked back to see the soldiers closing in on her

 **That's it for chapter 2 of Tomb Raider Lara in trouble hope you enjoyed it hope you get to see what happens next in chapter 3 which I might have trouble with that but if you want to help me out with new chapters for Tomb raider Lara in trouble send your reviews now p.s. If you want a third chapter of more Lara and any villain in the 2013 game send your reviews or pm and thank you zenotai123 for all the help**

 **Review**


End file.
